More Than This
by Galexsy
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe have never interacted outside of their shared dorm. It's just the way it is. But when Sebastian invites Kurt to the bar, he sets off an unpredictable chain of events that could change everything!
1. Prelogue: Blurred Lines

**Hi everyone! It's me again with my awful attempt at writing... Anyway hope you guys enjoy this new story I'm posting! This is only the prologue so new chapters are on the way! Be patient with me!**

**I don't own Glee otherwise Chris Colfer would never wear a shirt! ...Or clothes really...**

* * *

Kurt's vision had blurred. Seconds passing slowly as new pairs of hands came to rest at his hips. He danced mindlessly to the music for an unknown number of beats. Turning into the stranger's embrace, Kurt felt his body slowly growing weak. Why had he come here? He didn't belong in a nightclub. Resting his head on his partner's shoulder, he groaned in frustration. _Why_ had he come here? Irritated with his inability to answer said question, Kurt began separating himself from his partner when a familiar figure pulled him aside.

"What the hell was that Kurt?"

Kurt found himself staring into a pair of glazed hazel eyes and an endless map of freckles. Wait. _Sebastian?_

Oh yeah…

_He's_ the reason that he came.

Sebastian and Kurt had been roommates at NYC for a while. Neither exchanging too many words, both comfortable with the silence. They weren't _friends_, but there was definitely a change in the air between them. What was once a heated storm of insults was now a soft breeze of small talk, and Kurt couldn't bring himself to dislike the unusual relationship they shared. Some mornings, Sebastian would even bring Kurt a cup of coffee. Kurt would mumble his thanks, while Sebastian simply shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't much… Though it certainly was a start.

A start for what? Well, Kurt could only imagine…

But today something had changed. There was an almost awkwardness to the way Sebastian would glance up at Kurt from his laptop. As if to say something, he couldn't bring himself to mention. Sebastian had gone a good two minutes looking briefly from his assignment to the other boy before combing his fingers through his hair and abruptly breaking the silence.

"Did you want to come with me to the bar?"

Wait. What?

If Kurt's shock wasn't displayed through the whiplash he'd nearly caused himself when his head snapped from his book to Sebastian, it was more than evident when his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Sebastian, however, didn't seem to register Kurt's expression because he was too focused on digging his fingers into his jean covered thighs and… Wow. Was Sebastian nervous? Kurt reasoned that it was a trick of the awful lighting in their dorm. Seconds passed but Kurt mouth couldn't seem to form any recognizable words.

"It's fine if you don't want to!" Sebastian nearly shouted, interrupting Kurt's tornado of thoughts. But it wasn't that Kurt _didn't _want to go, he just couldn't seem to fathom the idea of interacting with Sebastian anywhere outside of their dorm. Before the blonde could continue, however, Kurt's mouth moved without his consent.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review?**


	2. Chapter 1: Look After You

**Hey everybody! Just wanted to let you guys know that the chapters in both of my stories will only get longer from here, and that the updates will take place every weekend. If I don't update during that time, I'll be sure to do it when I can. I'm currently working on two fanfictions at the moment, but I'll try to focus on which ever one gets the most attention. Quick shout out to RussiasLeatherPants for the kind review! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! (P.S. Please excuse any grammatical errors)**

**I don't own Glee (or Star Wars) otherwise Blaine never would have cheated on Kurt!**

* * *

_"It's fine if you don't want to!" Sebastian nearly shouted, interrupting Kurt's tornado of thoughts. But it wasn't that Kurt didn't want to go, he just couldn't seem to fathom the idea of interacting with Sebastian anywhere outside of their apartment. Before the blonde could continue, however, Kurt's mouth moved without his consent._

_"I-I'll go with you."_

And that's how he'd ended up in a bar, drunk, tired, and unbelievably emotional as he pressed himself into the chest of his unfairly handsome roommate.

"Kurt! Are you even listening to me? How much did you drink?"

"Hmm…" Kurt murmured, snuggling deeper into the new-found warmth.

_"Kurt…"_ Sebastian groaned in frustration, his tone betraying his actions, as he only seemed to pull Kurt further into his embrace.

Kurt felt himself slowly fading into oblivion as his eyes drooped shut, and his body sagged completely into the other male's arms. His harsh, quick breathes slowly evened into soft puffs of air. The last thing he remembered was a low mumbled complaint before strong arms hoisted him up and his eyelids dropped completely.

* * *

Now, Kurt had never been a morning person. He didn't like waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. He refused to talk to anyone until he had his morning coffee. And he more than hated the dents he'd receive from the wrinkles in the bedding. Today, however, seemed to be a thousand times worse from his usual mornings! He could feel his head pounding unevenly as he squinted his eyelids, forcing them open despite the slight sting. His skin felt greasy from his lack of showering and his throat burned from the vodka he'd downed the night before. But what topped his list of morning aggravations, had to be the eyes he found himself staring into as he turned his aching body to the side. The eyes crinkled with amusement and Kurt felt his own eyes rolling in irritation.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Shuddup," Kurt mumbled, twisting his body the other way when a hand abruptly grabbed at his hip and forced him back into his former position. Kurt scowled at the movement.

"What do you want? And why are you in my bed?" Kurt pressed, his glare hardening in accusation. Sebastian's smile shifted into a smirk.

"No offence babe, but you're in _my_ bed. And I think a 'thank you' should be the only sentence leaving your gay little mouth, seeing as I carried you to the car, drove you to our dorm, and laid you on my bed."

Kurt's expression fell, his eyes dawning in realization. He felt his cheeks flush as he recalled the events that had taken place.

He'd fallen asleep in his roommate's arms…

And Sebastian had even taken him home.

His eyes shifted to his feet as they curled into the bed sheets.

"Thank you…" he muttered.

The taller nodded in approval, scooting closer to Kurt and pressing his face into the soft hair at the top of his head. The hand that had remained at Kurt's side found it's way to the small of his back and pushed Kurt further into his embrace. Kurt grumbled his disapproval but made no motion to remove Sebastian from their current position.

"You're slipping meerkat. Aren't you afraid my 'gay-face' will rub off on you?" Kurt murmured.

Sebastian chuckled, not in an ill manner but kind and genuinely

"I think that'd be a good thing," he replied. What?

"How so?" the shorter questioned, his eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

"Well believe it or not sweetheart, but _gay _faces happen to be more than attractive to _gay_ people."

And if Kurt had thought Sebastian was referring to himself, the notion died in his throat because no words were spoken beyond the previous statement.

* * *

When Kurt woke the second time, it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and he was no longer wrapped in Sebastian's arms. He shifted in his clothes from previous night, reached into his pocket, and found his phone overloaded with twenty two messages from a number he couldn't place. The pounding in his head had vanished completely but his throat remained sore from the vodka. Thank the god he didn't believe in that it was Sunday!

Kurt stretched his way to the bathroom, when his head snapped immediately to the toilet and vomit escaped brutally from his mouth. Damn, he felt f*cking disgusting. Why had he gone with Sebastian to the bar?

Hopping into the bathtub, he proceeded to shower for a good half hour before he felt his body was in appropriate condition.

An hour had passed from the time he'd woken up, when he heard a pounding on the door.

"Kurt! Stop putting on make-up and get out of the bathroom!" Sebastian shouted.

"For the twentieth time, it's called moisturizing you dumba**!"

"I don't give a f*ck! Just get out of the bathroom, I need to talk to you."

Rushing through his moisturizing routine and quickly brushing his teeth, Kurt opened the door to find Sebastian standing impatiently with his arms crossed.

"What do you want Se-"

"Why the hell would you give some stranger your number and address?"

Kurt paled. He didn't remember talking to anyone at the bar. Sure he'd danced with a few people, but he never actually spoke to any of his dance partners. Did he?

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, disgruntled with his roommate's confusion.

"I'm talking about the blonde f*cking male model that's waiting for you in the dorm lounge."

Kurt's eyes widened in awareness. The beautiful boy he'd talked to in the bathroom.

"Oh my g*d! It's Luke!"_  
_

_"Luke? _You gave your number to a guy named after Darth Vader's son?"

"It's better than giving my number to a meerkat named after the crab in the Little Mermaid."

"That crab is the best part of the whole f*cking movie and you know it!"

"I just, ugh, I can't believe I gave him my number. And even if I did, I didn't think he'd actually-"

Kurt's thoughts were cut off when a knock was heard at the door.

Kurt combed his fingers through his hair. When did things become so stressful? Oh yeah, when he went to the bar with his stupid roommate Sebastian Smythe!

"Just a minute," Kurt shouted, followed by a low groan from Sebastian. Why was he upset? It's not like the situation took any time out of his day!

Returning to the bathroom, Kurt splashed his face with water in an effort to remain calm. After doing such, he swiftly coiffed his hair, threw on a white dress shirt and some tight black jeans before heading to the door.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Sebastian grumbled.

"Might as well. He came all this way after all," Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian made his way to edge of Kurt's bed as he waited for the door to open, glaring at the space _Luke_ would occupy in a few seconds. He couldn't believe it. In just two days, his relationship with Kurt had significantly escalated. He'd like to even think that they had become somewhat friends.

He wasn't going to let some Star Wars wannabe take that away from him.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review?**


End file.
